


All I Could Have Asked For

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Here's hoping the pairing tags get more organized for this fandom soon; yikes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not like I would have asked for much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Could Have Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, tiny baby Voltron fandom, hope you guys don't mind me getting comfy because hooooboy, am I sinking quickly into space mecha hell. Here's my first fic for this pairing and fandom, but certainly not my last, since I kinda ship everyone/everyone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--

It’s not like I would have asked for much.

After a year of unfamiliar sights and terrifying faces - some of which I can only scarcely recall - anything would have been a reprieve. Even the men I argued with were just that, human men, and I had never been so happy to see my own race. But they didn't want to speak to me like one of their own, they didn't want to listen. They only wanted to subdue me, to observe me and the way that I differed, after a year in bondage. 

I had only been back in my home atmosphere for a few moments, not even long enough to know where I'd landed, precisely. Yet I could feel myself being forced under, losing my grip on consciousness, a feeling painfully reminiscent of the months before. I could feel myself losing a battle I didn't want to fight, a struggle just to be taken at my word, to be heard by my own people. 

I only wanted to warn them. I only wanted to be treated like a human. 

With the faint traces of consciousness I clung to, I could hear them shouting, arguing, and then I could hear the loud banging and thumping of a fight. Then there was nothing. There was silence, and peace, the first I had felt in far too long. There was the cool, sterile air around me, and what I imagined to be the warmth of a soft touch, skin and worn fabric against my face. I couldn't be sure if it was real, but my mind took hold of it, and the memory is forever framed there, real or not. 

Everything after that is a blur, in the purest sense of the word. It was nothing but loud noise and the rush of air around me, thundering in my ears as my brain _screamed_ for me to wake up, to process what was happening. My muscles didn't hear the call to action; I lay limp in the arms of strangers, unfamiliar voices to add to the hundreds I had heard in my time. 

One among them was different. One held the promise of familiarity. 

It was the voice that greeted me, just before sunrise, when I finally awoke. 

Keith barely spoke, only told me where we were, that I was safe. I sat up, unsure and unsound, wavering on my shaking arms. But his were there to steady me, to help me rise from where I lay, to get me back on my feet. From there, he let me walk alone. 

As much as he could clearly tell I needed a moment to myself, I knew he wouldn't be far behind.

Walking out to greet the sunrise was welcome, its warmth reminding my skin where it was from, of the world I had missed, and would come to miss again. I knew the day would be long, and there was much more that needed doing than I could ever get done, on my own. But I also knew I wasn't alone, any longer. There was a group of others, of people who had helped to rescue me. 

And there was Keith. 

He joined me where I stood, looked out across the horizon with me, and offered me the same gentle touch I remember from inside the observation lab. 

“It's good to have you back.” He said, and his voice was soft and full of the honesty I knew him for. I thought for a moment he might take my hand, hold it as we walked back toward the building where he'd brought us. For some reason, in that moment, it was what my heart wanted. Instead, he gave me what I really needed; lingering beside me in the morning sun, he asked me where I'd been, what'd I seen. He spoke to me like a person. 

He _listened._

After everything I'd been through, it was all I could've asked for. 


End file.
